The invention relates to a fast watercraft with a central body having chine-type frames, the V-shaped bottom frames of which become flatter from the fore part towards the stern.
It is already known (DE-PS 687 340) to form the foreship of a watercraft as a displacement body in the quiet state and to arrange a planing surface, at the stern, wholly in the flow which is influenced by the displacement body during travel, in such a way that the planing surface can no longer be affected by direct motion of the sea. The displacement body which is kept as narrow as possible and which only supplies a small part of the buoyancy during travel is thus a wave damper and a flow guiding device. The planing surface, which is kept as broad as possible and needs only a slight keel is the main carrying element.
Planing watercraft are also generally known. The increase in the speeds that are demanded and thus of the machine power which has to be accommodated has, on the one hand, led to great problems of the drive systems in customary boat forms which are difficult to solve, and, on the other hand, to the development of new propulsion systems with the customary forms no longer being suitable for the accommodation and ideal hydrodynamic use of new propulsion systems.
The invention is based on the object of providing a fast watercraft of the initially named kind which, on the one hand, has the advantages of a planing craft but which simultaneously makes possible the ideal use of modern propulsion systems.